The Little Things We Do
by muney73
Summary: In the beginning of Urban Jungle, Danny charges up a large ecto-blast and is about to launch it at Undergrowth, when he starts shivering and drops it. What happened to it after that?


Summary: In the beginning of Urban Jungle, Danny charges up a large ecto-blast and is about to launch it at Undergrowth, when he starts shivering and drops it. What happened to it after that?

Genre: Humor

* * *

Steve loved change. The only reason he would stop to smell the roses is if it metaphorically meant watching progress. Every day he would wake up and think of something to do differently than he did yesterday.

On this particular morning, Steve looked out the window to see what he should change. He was met with his front yard. He decided to change something about it. He just couldn't think of what…

Steve walked out his front door so he could take a walk to think about it. He waved to his neighbors and the construction workers. He liked the construction workers. They helped to change things into something new.

He rounded a corner and was met with one of Mr. Master's bulletin boards. On it read "Who cares about nature? The future is concrete!" Steve looked around him.

"_The future is now!" _He thought. Everywhere he looked there was plenty of concrete. Then it hit him. He could continue bringing the future to now by replacing his grass with concrete! But he liked the color green(It was his favorite color), and that was definitely not the color of concrete…

Another problem came his way. How could he bring the future closer without taking the green out of his lawn?

Steve continued strolling through town, searching for more answers. He was passing by a golfing store when he saw it. It was perfect! Artificial grass!

He walked into the store and went to the shelf holding it. There was a sale! What luck! He had just been paid the day before, so he bought an amount that seemed like it would fill his yard. He didn't go back to measure exactly because he didn't want anyone stealing his bargain.

Walking home took a while because he had lots to carry, but eventually he made it. Steve dropped off the grass in his house and quickly went into his garage. Dramatically, he walked out of the large door that was rising (with smoke puffing out behind him), rolling along a very high-tech lawnmower. It was at maximum power (OBLITERATE!) to get all the grass of his property so he could place the fake pads.

He revved up the engine and listened to the purr. He began running across his front yard, shredding everything in his way. When he was done, he surveyed his work. The once green lawn was now completely dirt.

"_Whoops… Looks like I'll need a new mailbox!" _ Steve was too busy admiring his work to notice the lighting change that signified a ghost attack. He walked into his house and came out shortly after, holding a large stack of green plastic sheets. He had just placed the first pad when he heard a strange sound.

* * *

Danny was flying at top speeds to avoid the strange piranha plant-like vines that were coming after him. He needed to come up with a plan, and fast. Let's look at the facts. One, Undergrowth can regenerate. Two, Undergrowth regenerates _fast. _Three, the vines are gaining on him.

"_Well, how could he not regenerate?"_ In the heat of battle, Danny could think of only one thing. He put on one last blast of speed, and began charging up and ecto-blast. "Can't regenerate if he's a pile of ashes!"

Danny was about to throw the orb when an unexpected cold came over him. The large ball of energy dropped as he began shivering. "C-c-c-cold…"

* * *

And that's where we are now. Said ball of energy was falling right towards our unsuspecting friend Steve.

He looked up to see what could possibly be making that noise. What he saw was more unexpected than when [SPOILER NOT SPOILED]. A large green ball was coming straight towards him. He had no time to react before it hit.

_A few days later…_

Steve didn't like his hospital room. Nothing ever changed. He spent his entire time there planning the next huge difference he would make. The problem was that he couldn't think of what it should be! The dilemma was solved one day after he woke up.

On the news was a report about the recent ghost attack by a specter named "Undergrowth". It had attacked the human race because of all their "progress killing his children". Steve decided his next change should be environmentally friendly.

The other half of his issue was solved when he received the damage report. His house had been completely obliterated by the explosion of the green orb, and to make it worse the plants Undergrowth had made absolutely loved his dirt. The property was basically a giant bush.

Steve had come to the solution of having a complete house make-over. He would add solar panels and have a nice yard full of greenery. Lucky for him, Mr. Masters was donating some of his plentiful money to rebuild the town. Steve would get his biggest change yet, all thanks to the green ball.

However, after he got the bill, Steve wasn't so sure he should be thanking the orb for anything.

* * *

**I wrote this in celebration of my summer vay-cay starting! YAAAAY!**

**So, if you're wondering what the spoiler is... I guess I _could_ spoil it... Here we go!**

**... Well, actually, everyone's already seen the movie already so I guess I won't tell you after all! I'm so evil!**

**I hope you liked this little story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom**


End file.
